There are several types of sports boards for water sport activities on the market, such as a skimboard, a surfboard and body board. The skimboard is used for gliding on the water close to the beach. The surfboard can be used for riding upon waves while standing. Similar in design to that of the surfboard has been the development of the body board that has attributes of both a skimboard and a surfboard. The body board can be described as a shorter version of the surfboard that can support a rider who is lying on the board in a prone position, rather than be required to be standing upright with a surfboard.